


get low

by kihovely



Series: kinktober [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, fem¡wonho, hyungwon and kihyun are whipped for her, wonhee is a naughty lil girl, wonho is wonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: wonhee wakes up sandwiched between her two boyfriends and decides she'd like to be sandwiched in other ways, too.





	get low

**Author's Note:**

> i....enjoyed writing this more than i should, totally self-indulging hdsjfsdjfsd

Wonhee shifts around in the bed, feeling out of breath. She’s got one arm around her waist, some legs tangled with hers and breath tickling both, her neck and nape. She’s the definition of being sandwiched.

However, when she tries to stretch her legs, her butt briefly presses against the hard-on of the man lying behind her, and a low, almost inaudible moan leaves her hoarse voice from sleep.

Maybe she could be sandwiched in other ways too.

There’s a smug smile on her lips when she turns around and gets on top of the men on her left, Hyungwon, who groans and mumbles something about letting him go back to sleep. Wonhee runs her tongue along his neck, instead, her hands pressed on both of his collarbones, since he’s only wearing his underwear.

Hyungwon opens his eyes, blinking a few times before his brain registers what’s happening in front of him.

Wonhee smiles a little wider when she grinds down on him, feeling his half-hard dick twitching under her. She’s only wearing her panties and a baggy t-shirt that is not sure who it belongs to.

Hyungwon’s throaty groan is swallowed by her mouth when she kisses him, holding his chin to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. Hyungwon, although still sleepy, responds quickly, bringing his arms around her back and pressing her closer. Even as a woman, she’s got really broad shoulders, and her short, dark hair tickles Hyungwon’s cheeks.

Someone clears his throat next to them; Wonhee shifts her head to look at him, but she doesn’t really move away from Hyungwon.

“I see someone woke up excited today.” Kihyun rests his head on his hand, elbow against the mattress. His dark, purple hair is dishevelled and there are sheet marks on his right cheek, where he’s been sleeping. He looks so innocent that Wonhee wants to ride the fuck out of him.

“I see that too.” Wonhee lazily lowers her gaze to the bulge in between Kihyun’s pants. She notices he swallows hard.

“What can I do if I woke up to my boyfriend and my girlfriend making out? I’m getting a little jelly here.”

Hyungwon chuckles underneath Wonhee, her body shaking with each laugh.

“Then join us.” He says, using his right hand to pull Wonhee into another kiss.

Kihyun straddles Hyungwon as well, surrounding Wonhee’s silhouette with his hands, and using them to pull her closer, against his chest. Hyungwon sits then, still keeping her on his lap.

Hyungwon kisses Kihyun, with Wonhee’s body in between them. She uses one of her hands to caress Kihyun’s nape while the other pinches Hyungwon’s nipples, her eyes never leaving the two beautiful men kissing next to her. It goes straight to her core.

“What do you want, baby?” Kihyun presses his lips against her neck, leaving a wet trail along the curvature and scratching her collarbones with his teeth, dragging softly along the skin. Hyungwon cups her breasts under her shirt, squeezing them. She moans when he pinches her nipples, unconsciously rolling her hips on his clothed dick.

“Both.” She replies, feeling Hyungwon growing harder underneath her. “I want both of you.”

“Greedy.” Hyungwon lowers his head to wrap his thick, pink lips around her left boob, taking off her shirt. Wonhee throws her head back on Kihyun’s chest and he uses his hand on the other nipple that isn’t occupied by Hyungwon. Her nipples are always sensitive and it does the most to her when both of her boyfriends pay attention to them like that. She can feel the wetness pooling inside her underwear, she’s sure it could even drop down her thighs.

“Gotta prep you well.” Kihyun bites her earlobe before he moves away from her body, reaching their nightstand. “I’ll take you from behind.”

“Good.” Wonhee pushes Hyungwon down, kissing all over his pecs and torso, with her butt up.

Kihyun smacks it down, the loud thud resounding through the gasps-filled room. Wonhee has to bite down a moan, but they all know what it does to her.

“You have such a pretty ass.” Kihyun places behind her, still on all fours on top of Hyungwon, and pulls her underwear down, until it gets stuck on her knees. Her bubbly ass is like a peach and he can spot her butthole peeking out in between her buttcheeks, and her vagina entrance is glistening from the arousal.

He runs an experimental finger over it, and almost moans at how easily it’s sucked inside from how wet she is. Wonhee squirms under his touch, biting harder on Hyungwon’s hipbone.

Kihyun takes his sweet time preparing Wonhee; he opens the lube bottle and pours a decent amount over her spread buttcheeks, right over her pink, little hole. She whimpers, her moan muffled by Hyungwon’s cock inside her mouth, but bents her back further and sticks out her ass even more for Kihyun, almost unconsciously thrusting into his two fingers scissoring her.

“You’re such a good girl.” Hyungwon closes his eyes when his cock hits the back of Wonhee’s throat, the pressure around his erection being too much to handle, and his grip on the sheets tighten. He can see Kihyun’s eyebrows knit in concentration as he stretches Wonhee nicely for the both of them, and the whole sight almost makes him come.

He pushes Wonhee apart, his glistening cock falling against his stomach and her lips red and swollen.

“I can’t wait much longer, fuck.” Hyungwon says, and Kihyun smacks Wonhee’s butt again, but this time it means he’s done.

That they can both take her now.

Kihyun is the one to sit down then after rolling on a condom, back on the headboard, as it’s easier for him to fuck her ass in this position. She straddles him with both legs, her back again against his chest. They share a lazy, sloppy kiss while Hyungwon places between both of their legs, almost hovering her, and aligns his cock against her vagina.

“You tell us, baby girl.” Hyungwon kisses her forehead and Wonhee sits down then on Kihyun’s cock, her butthole stretching around him to take him inside. It stings at first, her breath hitches and she takes some deep breaths, but the sensation dies quickly once he’s completely inside.

Spreading her legs further, both held by Kihyun’s hands under her thighs, she motions for Hyungwon to go inside too.

Slowly, even though it’s easier, Hyungwon pushes his cock inside, the wetness inside sucking him and leaving him out of breath for a moment. He can almost feel Kihyun’s throbbing cock against him from the other side.

“Move.” Wonhee orders, closing her eyes. Kihyun and Hyungwon exchange a glance before they start moving at the same time; one rolling his hips while the other thrusts upwards, but their movements match and Wonhee cries out loud.

“Fuck, fuck.”

She’s not sure whether the moans come from her or the two men fucking each one of her holes, but the pleasure builds up inside her stomach with a maddening speed. Kihyun’s hands grip tighter her inner thighs, and she’s sure there will be marks after, but the thought only makes more blood rush to her clit, throbbing and aching to be touched.

A sudden thought crosses her mind before she gives her clit all the attention it deserves.

“Let’s switch positions.” She manages to say, shaky and high-pitched. Both men stop their actions to look at her. “I want to ride Hyungwon.”

Kihyun chuckles behind her, brushing her hair away to kiss the spot under her earlobe. He can feel her arteries pulsing like crazy under his lips.

“It’s going to be harder for me to fuck you like that.”

“I want you to fuck Hyungwon instead.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks turn an impossible red when Wonhee’s fingers are inside his hole, stretching him now, but Kihyun is using his tongue along with her too. He is extra careful to keep his butt up so his dick wouldn’t rub against the sheets, because he would have come at least twice.

“What a naughty girl.” Kihyun says when Wonhee kisses him, her fingers still inside Hyungwon and tasting the boy on Kihyun’s tongue.

“But you love me.” She winks at him before straddling Hyungwon’s legs.

“That, we do.”

“I love you both, too.” She smiles before sitting down on Hyungwon’s cock, taking him inside her vagina once again. It goes in smoothly and she moans at the pleasurable sensation that runs through her veins when he’s completely inside. He feels warm and thick inside of her, and the thought of both of them fucking her vagina crosses her mind. They should try, one day.

“Spread your legs for me, Wonnie.” Kihyun runs his hand along Hyungwon’s infinite legs. He kisses Wonhee when he’s right in front of her, his cock against Hyungwon’s butthole. “Are you ready?”

Hyungwon nods, and he closes his eyes, anticipating the burning sensation.

It hurts, but it’s bearable, and he almost cries when Wonhee lifts her hips and then sits back down on him.

“Fuck, Hee.” He curses out loud, both hands on her waist. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Neither do I.” Kihyun adds, once he’s completely inside Hyungwon. Fucking asses is what he does best lately, apparently.

“Then don’t.” Wonhee pushes two fingers inside Kihyun’s mouth, taking him by surprise, and he runs his tongue all over them, making sure they’re wet enough.

Wonhee uses those two fingers to rub her clit while she rides Hyungwon, lifting her hips and then going down on him, rubbing faster each time.

Kihyun, on the other side, supports his weight on Hyungwon’s legs to thrust into him, and opens his eyes to see Wonhee facing him, her boobs bouncing and her legs spread all open in front of him, so that he can see Hyungwon’s cock going in and out of her vagina as she rubs her clit. The sight does it for him; with a loud, choked moan, he comes inside Hyungwon, his thrusts becoming messier and erratic.

He pushes Wonhee’s hand and replaces it with his tongue, wrapping his lips around her clit and flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud.

She comes next, with Hyungwon inside and on Kihyun’s mouth, shaking so hard Kihyun think she would fall off the other boy, but she supports herself with her ankles and legs. The sudden increase of her wetness and tightness has Hyungwon following them into their climax right after, and the moan that escapes past his lips is probably heard in their whole neighbourhood, his fingers digging on her waist, the skin turning red.

Wonhee goes limp and falls onto the bed right next to Hyungwon, her pussy throbbing as her orgasm still runs through her veins.

She could sleep for a whole week after this.

“Well, good morning to us.” Kihyun jokes and throws himself in between the other two, expecting to be sandwiched and cuddled right after.

“More like goodnight.” Hyungwon replies, his legs already tangled around Kihyun’s. Wonhee snuzzles her nose against his neck and snuggles against his chest. “Because I’m going back to sleep.”

“So am I.” Wonhee says, already nodding off. “It’s so hard to have such boyfriends, I want to fuck you all the time.”

“And she says this almost asleep, I can’t believe.” Kihyun ruffles her hair, lazily. Wonhee is already sleeping a few seconds later, and for the way Hyungwon is breathing, he is too.

Kihyun smiles, closing his eyes as well and letting himself fall asleep between those two.

He must have saved a country in his past life to be this lucky.


End file.
